<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Bullet by WolfaMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880685">Broken Bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon'>WolfaMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective Raven | Mystique, Protective Siblings, Returning Home, X-Men: Days of Future Past Fix-it, X-Men: Days of Future Past References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>XMDOFP – AU- When Raven jumps out the window?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Hank McCoy &amp; Raven | Mystique &amp; Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy &amp; Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) &amp; Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique &amp; Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Broken Bullet<br/>By Wolfa Moon<br/>Summary: XMDOFP – AU- When Raven jumps out the window?<br/>Disclaimer don’t own.</p>
<p>Charles ran after Raven as she jumped out the window to escape Erik. Grabbing her as she crashes through the window. Then there was a cry of pain before they landed on the ground. Mystique rolls Charles off of her. Then she looks down. Charles is bleeding. Raven places her blue hands over the wound. The bullet has torn through his stomach.<br/>“Charles?”<br/>“Run.” He tells her. His left hand going to the wound while his right goes to her blue face. With child wonder he smiles at her, “Raven.”<br/>“I’m here.”<br/> There is another crash. She looks up to see Erik standing there gun in hand. Then he is lowering it. Mystique keeping her eyes on Erik.<br/>“Raven, run.” She looks back down to her brother. He is looking her in the eyes. Then she feels a mental brush across her mind. <br/>The serum had worn off with the adrenaline pumping and the pain skyrocketing. His hand itching to go to his legs. The pain burning anew as if Cuba happened yesterday.<br/>“Raven, please.” Erik moves toward them gun raised. Then he freezes. Charles hand has left her face to touch his temple. “I can’t hold him for long.” Raven stands up. She moves to Erik taking his gun and knocking him out. Then she strides back to Charles. Moving in she picks him up. He looks at her amazed.<br/>“I’ve got you Charles.” She begins to move through the crowd. Turning into a man.<br/>Then people are screaming and running more. <br/>Beast has jumped from the building in full blue fur. Catapulting on top of Erik. The spell broken from Charles trance. The two mutants fighting while Raven and Charles fade into the crowd.<br/>Raven keeps moving as the metal cars begin to flip toward the building.<br/>“I’ve got you, Charles.” She repeats carrying him away from the chaos. “I need to get you to a hospital.”<br/>“No can’t.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“We need to save the future. Get us to our jet.”<br/>“You’re bleeding.”<br/>“Please.” Raven gets them into a car. Charles smiles at her. “hello Raven.” Raven turns into the familiar blond. Through half closed eyelids he grabs her hand. She drives them to the airport.</p>
<p>//BB//</p>
<p>Logan grabs the knocked out Erik. Remembering the rendezvous point. Beast/Hank, had run off after being exposed. <br/>Hijacking a car Logan gets them to the airport. Smelling the air, he can smell blood. Hank is bounding up through the grass toward them. Eyeing each other Logan looks to the car.<br/>“Secure him.”  Hank moves to see Erik tied up with rope. Logan moves to the other car that had beaten them there. Looking in he sees blood. “Charles.” Running up the stairs he enters the plane. Raven turns to the intruder. Moving forward he sees Charles laying there bleeding.<br/>“I can’t stop the bleeding.” Raven cries for help in those words. Logan moves in to open Charles cloths more exposing the gut wound.<br/>“How bad is it?” Logan smiles at Charles inquiry. Charles can just laugh. “Thought so.” <br/>“I’ve seen worse.” Logan looks around him. Grabbing the scotch he looks at Charles.<br/>“such a waste.” Charles voices before Logan pours the scotch on his wound. Extending his claws he pours it over them.<br/>“This is going to hurt.” Charles looks out the window placing his bloody hand in his mouth. Logan extends one claw, making an incision. Charles groans trying to control the pain. then there are hands on his temples. A voice mentally calling him.<br/>(“I’m  here Charles. I’m here.”) He looks up into Raven’s yellow eyes. <br/>Logan watches the two talk as he digs inside the younger version of his friend. Finding the bullet he pries it out. His world now is too focus on making sure that Charles is here for the future, for him, for all of us. <br/>“Here.” Hank comes over with first aid and suture.<br/>“He’s lost a lot of blood.”<br/>“We have a transfusion kit.” Hank begins to dig it out of the kit.<br/>“Good hook me up.” Logan rolls up the sleeve of his shirt.<br/>“Are you his type?” Logan smiles to Hank’s inquiry. There is an innuendo he is not getting into now. <br/>“I’m universal.” Hank set them up while Logan finished up on the wound. Sewing the small nicks the bullet made. Not causing too much damage but enough to be feeling it for a while. What shocks Logan is when Erik takes control of the suture. It dances in the air. “Do you mind?”<br/>“Release me.” Erik growls out.<br/>“Don’t think so bub.”<br/>“Charles has his powers back. If I get out of line.” Looking to the wounded he is still looking up at Raven.<br/>“Charles?” Logan calls. “Charles?” Those blue eyes squeeze tight before turning to look at Logan. Then the pain fills and he winces but breaths out to control.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Magneto is going to help. Hank is taking us back home. So if he gets out of line…”<br/>“Understood.” Charles breaths watching as Logan takes a step toward Lenshire slicing the ropes with his free hand. Making sure not to pull on the transfusion tubing. Guarded, Logan steps back to sit beside Charles. <br/>Erik moves in to see the open wound. Another bullet meant for someone else entering his friend’s body. It seems bullets and them don’t mix well. Moving in he begins where Logan left off.<br/>“So, have we changed anything?” Charles grunts out.<br/>“I don’t know.” Erik looks to them then to the bloodline.<br/>“How fast do you heal?” Erik asks. Logan looks to him.<br/>“Why?” Erik moves the clothes from around the wound. Getting some ice he wipes it over the wound. The wound is closing slowly. “what the?” <br/>“Amazing” mystique moves to see.<br/>“Cold.” Charles voices.<br/>“It’s the ice.” Logan informs him.<br/>“Oh,” Charles closes his eyes. Then he is quiet. <br/>Logan sits watching Magneto suture up their friend. Raven watches the tension. Charles seems to have gone distant. Logan looks at him. Then he feels it. The familiar touch across his mind.<br/>“You could of asked.” Logan smirks at him. Charles smiles shyly back. <br/>“Sorry, it’s been a while.”<br/>“Don’t worry you been in there many of times.” Charles looks at him. “What?”<br/>“Just wondering if we fixed the future.” <br/>“Trask is still alive.” Raven grumps. <br/>“We can still fix that.” Erik speaks picking up the bullet with his talent. Staring at it he remembers the other. The one that he use to have in his pocket. The one that he swallowed to keep from the government. The only piece left he had of the outside and metal. Reaching for his pocket the first bullet meets the other. The twins circled one another. How something so small can cause so much damage. <br/>Looking up he has eyes on him.<br/>“Is that?” Charles asks.<br/>“Yes.” Erik says bluntly to the unasked.<br/>“And you kept it?” Logan says with shock.<br/>“A reminder.” Charles looks to Logan. A funny expression on his face. <br/>“So how long did it take before we decided to be on the same side?”<br/>“You were always for mutants but fighting against one another. Took the worst of things to happen. Sure you reconciled with one another at times and came to an agreement on things. But there seemed to be a wall between you two. “<br/>“Yet in the end…” Erik speaks as Logan nods.<br/>“So few of us are left.” Logan tells them. “All we have is one another.”  Logan reaches forward to place fingers on Charles throat. Charles eyes go wide before softening. “I won’t hurt you Charles.”<br/>“I know but still… am I up to muster.”<br/>Charles screams, Raven is on him in a minute. Logan moves grabbing Charles but then his hands go to his head. Claws out and ready to rage. Then Charles stills.<br/>“What is happening?” they all scramble to check him. Moments pause, waiting. Logan reaches to see if Charles is still alive.<br/>“Is there something else wrong inside?” Raven asks reaching to touch Charles face. Erik doesn’t know what to do. Running his hand over the wound he senses no more metal. “What can we do?” Logan places a hand near Charles mouth. Breath still comes and beats still pump under his fingertips. So what is he missing. Leaning over he sniffs. “What are you doing?” <br/>“I don’t.” Logan begins to grip his head. Slipping away from Charles. The future pulling at him. Gritting he pulls the blood fusion from him. “CHARLES!” <br/>Mystique begins to run her hands over Charles face. Whispering to him. Sure she didn’t want to be in his shadow any longer. Not have him dead.<br/>“I’m sorry,” she whispers in his ear but there is no response. Charles just lays there. Erik finishes laying a bandage over Charles’ wound. Moving back he takes in the scene. He is free from the control of Charles at the moment. Looking around. “Don’t even think about it.” She warns him. <br/>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Erik smiles. She only glares at him. <br/>“What? I…”<br/>“Logan?” Mystique asks. Wolverine groans, shaking his head. His eyes focusing in and out on her. Tilting his head he sighs. Blinking he takes in his surroundings.<br/>“I’m, I’m still here.”<br/>“What happened?” Erik asks.<br/>“Things are changing.”<br/>“Better or worst.”<br/>“I don’t know. CHARLES!” Logan moves over to try and wake the man up. Reaching forward to feel his pulse. <br/>“Something’s wrong?” Logan moves up to Charles face. “No,” Logan moves to breath into his professor. Raven moves to pump on his chest.<br/>“No,” Erik speaks low in shock. This is not how it is suppose to end.<br/>“breath Charles,” Logan breaths into the man again.<br/>“What is going on?” Hank comes in to see them performing CPR on Charles.</p>
<p>//The End//<br/>?Where I left off??<br/>~I have no recollection where I was going from here. I can only speculate. I had the beginning but unsure where the end is. Sorry.<br/>~June 6 2018</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any mistakes.<br/>These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom. <br/>If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours. <br/>April 27, 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>